divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Skills (Original Sin)
Overview Skills are actions that can be performed by a character that cause a particular effect dependent on the skill. They have a cooldown, which determines the number of turns the character must wait between uses. They also have an Action Point cost, which is deducted from the character's available Action Points upon use. Ability Level Requirement Each skill is associated with a specific Ability, and each requires a certain level of this Ability to be used effectively; if this level is not met, the Action Point cost of the skill is increased by 2 for each Ability level below the requirement. Skills are learned by consuming Skill Books, which can be bought from vendors or found scattered throughout the world. Each Skill has a Level requirement which must be reached before it can be learned from its associated Skill Book. Skills can be forgotten, which will free up the skill slot that it previously occupied. Once forgotten, a Skill can only be reacquired by finding another copy of the associated Skill Book. A character can learn up to 3 Skills associated with each Ability they have one point in, and every further Ability point invested increases this limit by 2, as shown in the table below. The Maximum Skill Level is the soft max at which skill have a higher action point cost to use if they are beyond that level. Each level of the ability below the max adds 2 extra action points to the cost. For example, a 13th level skill used with only 1 level of the associated ability would cost 4 more action points than usual. Minimum Attribute Effectiveness Skills have an Attribute requirement based on their Skill level, as shown in table below; which Attribute is dependent on the Skill's associated Ability. Each Attribute point below the requirement reduces the effectiveness of the Skill by 10%, while each Attribute point above the requirement grants a 5% bonus. This effectiveness modifies the chance that the skills status effect has of taking effect. The damage of the skill is also affected by the attribute requirement. For example, if a 5th level skill has a 100% base chance to set a status, but you only have 8 of that attribute, when you cast, the saving throw will be equal to 90% instead. If you instead have 12 of that attribute, the +3 extra means the saving throw give 115% chance to set a status. This is useful because each point of willpower or body building gives enemies a 10% better chance to resist your spells. Base Cooldown Base cooldown is the cooldown of a Skill with a base intelligence of 5. Every 2 Intelligence after 4 int reduces the cooldown by 1 turn. For example, a character with 10 intelligence reduces magical cooldowns by 3 turns. This only affects Magic Schools of Skills, which are Aerotheurge, Geomancer, Hydrosophist, Pyrokinetic, and Witchcraft. Aerotheurge Skills Expert Marksman Skills Geomancer Skills Hydrosophist Skills Man-at-Arms Skills The Man-at-Arms school focus on enhancing physical damage and defense as well as disabling enemies through crowd control such as knockdowns. Pyrokinetic Skills Scoundrel Skills Witchcraft Skills Special Vendors Vendors reset their inventory the first time you talk to them, each time your character levels up. A good tip on trying to get a skillbook you want is to save just before talking to the vendor & reloading the game until he/she has stock of the skillbook you want. Cyseal *Aerotheurge & Hydrosophist Skillbooks are sold by Cylia the Enchantress in the Marketplace. *Expert Marksman Skills Skillbooks are sold by Fletcher in the Marketplace. *Scroundrel & Witchcraft Skillbooks are sold by Shereth in The King Crab Inn. *Man-at-Arms Skillbooks are sold by Aureus at the Legion Headquarters. *Geomancer & Pyrokinetic Skillbooks are sold by Arhu on the second floor of the Legion Headquarters. *Conrad, Captain of a ship in the harbor, also sells random Skillbooks *Thelyron sells a few Skillbooks at his Clinic. Category: DOS Skills